Detalhes
by Lily Fifi LaFolle
Summary: Pequenas linhas em um papel podem revelar mais coisas do que aparentemente visto. Os detalhes são a única forma de encarar algo tão grande como o amor, que não consegue ser processado inteiramente, mas somente em pequenas doses..."
1. Prólogo

_Quando somos a desordem, o que nos resta além de pequenos fragmentos de realidade?_

**Prólogo**

Lily Evans estava sentada no console da janela olhando o céu estrelado. Via os finos pingos da chuva caindo, que eram iluminados pela luz da lua crescente, quase cheia. Se ela ficasse bem quieta, podia ouvir o fino barulho da chuva batendo nas folhas das árvores. E se ela olhasse com bastante atenção podia ver uma coruja pairando. Detalhes que somente alguém que prestasse atenção, que quisesse ver de verdade, poderia ver. Detalhes como os que ela, por tanto tempo, se recusou a ver. Detalhes mais importantes que o todo. Detalhes que mudaram tudo.

Por quanto tempo ela não se recusou a ver que ele era provavelmente a pessoa que completaria ela? O que fez ela finalmente enxergar? "Os malditos detalhes!" era como ela respondia para a voz inquiridora em sua mente. Ele sempre seria o arrogante, prepotente, egocêntrico... e a lista que segue, o castelo inteiro sabia recitar. Ela passou anos dizendo não para os pedidos dele. Ela nunca imaginou que havia tantos meios de se dar o fora, como os que ela usou. Até ela ficava impressionada com alguns. Do mesmo jeito que nunca viu tantas formas de se convidar uma garota pra sair, como ele inventou. Flores, cartas, doces, presentes, fogos... acreditem, ele tentou praticamente tudo. "Mas esse ano ele não me convidou nem uma vez." Era o que perturbava o sono. O que a levava para o console da janela era "Por que eu quero que ele me convide?".

Por um lado Lily acreditava que ela sentia saudades "dos velhos tempos", onde ele corria atrás dela o tempo todo, e ela dava o fora nele o tempo todo. E agora tudo estava diferente. Ela era Monitora-chefe e ele Monitor-chefe, apesar de todas as traquinagens. Desde que chegaram ao castelo Lily reparou as diferenças, mas achou que no fim, as coisas voltariam ao normal, que era tudo pequenos detalhes. Ela ficava indignada por ter Potter como Monitor-chefe, com ELA. E ela nunca chegou a tentar esconder seu descontentamento. Dumbledore era quem se divertia nas reuniões com os pensamentos indignados da Lily, apesar dela nunca saber que ele pode ler sua mente.

Mas todo o incontentamento da Lily era jogado no vento. James fingia nem ouvir. Esse foi o primeiro detalhe que chamou a atenção. Ela brigava com ele, o chamava de irresponsável, e discursava sobre como ele não merecia o cargo, e ele simplesmente ignorava tudo que ela falava e continuava a fazer o que estava fazendo. Depois de um tempo ela simplesmente desistiu, e passou a ficar quieta quanto ao assunto.

Havia outro assunto que a estava incomodando. Ele havia parado com as cantadas, as insinuadas, os pedidos, e variados. Quando eles conversavam, eles apenas conversavam, e ela não conseguia mais sentir nenhuma segunda intenção vindo dele. Isso a deixava mais a vontade, conseguia expor suas ideias sem ter que gritar com ele para ser ouvida de verdade. E começou a amar as conversas com ele. Ele sempre engraçado, conseguia levantar o humor dela, e quando eles tinham uma conversa sobre um assunto mais sério ele ainda podia ouvir de verdade o que ela falava, e sempre acabava dizendo alguma coisa que a faria sentir melhor. Quantas vezes desde o começo do ano que eles não passaram horas conversando na frente da lareira da sala comunal deles. Deles. A ideia de dividir o cômodo com ele não era mais o fim do mundo, era até algo que ela gostava, como chamar ele de James, e ouvir ele a chamando de Lily. Tornaram-se amigos, para a surpresa de todos, que apostavam na destruição do mundo com a união.

Mas ele havia mudado. Havia até parado de azarar outros alunos por prazer, e até sua marotagem com os amigos havia mudado. Lily viu James defender um primeiranista do feitiço de Lucius Malfoy. Talvez tenha sido esse detalhe que a fez reconsiderar tudo, todo seu relacionamento com James Potter. Agora podia ver um homem com um lado menino, e não mais um menino que não sabia ser homem.

Quando Lily deu por si, já estava assim, estranha. Sentia-se estranha ao ver o sorriso dele, e um arrepio ao olhar nos olhos dele. Passou a sentir o perfume dele nos lugares mais estranhos, como numa brisa que entrava pela janela. Passou a não saber como agir perto dele, passou a querer estar nos braços dele. Passou a olhar o céu e a pensar nele. A estar no lugar que estava agora. Era estranho admitir, mas estava apaixonada.

E o pior de tudo é que não sabia como fazer ele voltar a gostar dela, se é que um dia ele chegou a gostar, e não somente considerá-la como desafio. Não sabia o que fazer ainda.

* * *

**NA**

Olá meninos e meninas, corujas e seres mágicos!

Sejam bem vindos ao meu novo projeto! Vamos apenas para um rápido guia geral:

1- Todos os capítulos serão as cartas que a Lily escreve para o James e a cena de sua criação.

2- Reviews são obrigatórios para a próxima carta.

3- Surgirão enquetes durante os Nas... Sabe, as vezes é legal participar... quem sabe eu não atendo à maioria??

4- Hum normalmente eu tenho mais capítulos quase prontos ou prontos... Se não tiver reviews NO MORE CHAPS!

5- Um obrigado especial à Dy Mione por ter betado e me aguentou no msn mandando coisas o tempo todo, e à Samantha por ter apoiado xD

Obrigada por chegar ao fim e ler o Na xD

Malfeito feito

Nox

Lily F. LaFolle


	2. I: Salvem as corujas!

_O que será que transforma as coisas ao primeiro ver simples? E quando é que elas deixam de ser? Quando é que elas chegaram a ser?_

* * *

**Capitulo I**

"**Salvem as Corujas!"**

"Será que eles não podem simplesmente CALAR A BOCA? Será que é tão difícil assim perceber que tem pessoas na BIBLIOTECA que querem estudar? Não sei como a Madame Pince ainda não os jogou para fora daqui pela janela. É uma idéia tão tentadora! Eu mesma não faço isso somente porque eu não consigo me lembrar onde eu deixei minha varinha hoje. Humm Eu olhei de baixo da cama?... Ah, verdade, olhei, até que eu bati a cabeça quando fui levantar..."

Lily lança mais um olhar irritado para o chamativo grupo que estava na mesa ao lado, enquanto massageia sua cabeça recentemente acidentada.

-Pft!

"Okey, sem problemas, eu consigo aprender isso. Eu preciso aprender isso, e não vai ser um grupo de mal-ditos-trogloditas-faladores-e-escandalosos,-que-têm-uma-capacidade-incrível-de-tirar-nota que eu vou deixar de fazer isso. Até mais porque eu, LILY EVANS, sou uma mulher que não deixa homem ALGUM ficar entre ela e o que ela deseja! Mas não mesmo! Por mais barulhentos que eles possam vir a ser, e gostosos... EPAA! Peraí. Não, eu não pensei isso! Eles não são gostosos, não mesmo! Vamos lá, Lily! FOCO! É isso que você precisa, foco!... Mas que livro será que é esse que eles estão lendo? Humm, pelo jeito, não deve ser nada de bom! Será que eu devo - como Monitora-chefe - interferir? Eles podem estar aprontando al ...MERLIN! E se eles estiverem aprontando a última traquinagem deles em Hogwarts?! Isso não deve ser algo pequeno, afinal temos 10 meses até o fim... Ai, meu merlin, eles vão explodir a escola, e fazer a lula gigante jogar tinta em todo mundo, não é?! E depois disso eles irão fazer com que todas as corujas saiam voando para cima das pessoas enquanto elas perdem suas penas, que ficaram grudadas em todo mundo, por causa da tinta da lula. Eu não posso deixar que eles façam isso! Tenho que salvar as corujas! Eu preciso descobrir o que eles estão lendo."

Lily olha decidida para o grupo que estava entretido entre risadas e gargalhadas, a ler um livro. Ela percebe que a capa do livro esta a mostra , pois Remus segura o livro inclinado na mesa. "Humm, se eu for um pouco mais pra trás, eu consigo ler a capa.". Lily segura na mesa, enquanto inclina seu corpo na cadeira, tombando ela levemente para trás. "Humm... T...RU...Q...ai que raiva, ele abriu mais o livro, não consigo ler mais nada... Maldito Remus. E se eu inclinar um pouco mais? Hum... agora sim... 'Truques' o que? MA...R... 'TRUQUES MAROTOS...?' Não, não, não, isso não é n-a-d-a bom, não mesmo! Eu não acredito que fazem um livro com esse tipo de informação! Preciso descobrir qual é o final do título! Vou ter que me inclinar um pouco mais... agora, acho que é um PA...R...A...Hum... 'Truques marotos para..." o que? DESTRUIÇÃO MUNDIAL? Eu preciso ver o final do título! Para o bem da humanidade! Ah, só mais um pouquinho, só mais um pouquinho. Ahá! ...'para marotos de truz'.AHH, OPA!"

Lily segurava a mesa fortemente, após quase cair da cadeira ao se inclinar tanto sobre as pernas traseiras. Estava ligeiramente vermelha e ofegante, alem da cara de assustada. Os marotos, na mesa ao lado, ao ouvirem o pequeno baque, tiraram os olhos do livro para Lily.

-Tudo bem ai, Lily?-perguntou James, ligeiramente confuso, afinal, o que terá que acontecido para que Lily ficasse daquele jeito?

-Ah, tudo sim...- "Pensa, pensa, PENSA! Ah, já sei!"-Eu só... achei que tinha visto uma tarântula, e me assustei.

-E por que você está praticamente abraçada à mesa?-Perguntou Sirus com a sua sempre risadinha "você é patética!" no rosto.

"Merda, ele tem sempre que reparar nos mínimos detalhes?"

-Reflexo,Black. Algum problema?-Lily respondeu em um tom mais seco e contendo um pequeno desafio, enquanto se aprumava na mesa, fingindo que nada havia acontecido, voltando a olhar para seu livro "_Teoria das Transformações Transubstanciais_ por _Alvo Dumbledore²"_

_ "_Maldito Black! É tudo culpa desse livro idiota. '_Truques Marotos para Marotos de Truz¹'_! Peraí! É verdade, o livro! O que eu vou fazer? As corujas vão ficar parecendo um frango voador! Eu pre...perai, humm, eu acho que me lembro desse livro...Alguém leu ele e comentou alguma coisa comigo, o que foi mesmo?Foi a Alice! Ah, não foi esse livro que ela me disse que parecia até que tinha sido escrito pelos os próprios marotos, porque praticamente tudo que eles fizeram estava ali! Ai meu merlin, como eu sou BURRA! Não acredito nisso. Burra, burra, burra, burra, burra, burra, burra, burra, burra, burra, burra, burra, burra, burra, burra, burra, burra, burra!Depois disso eu vou me jogar no lago! Anhn, pior que eu sei uma punição pior, esse MALDITO LIVRO! Como é que Dumbledore conseguiu escrever um livro tão chato? Eu não entendo NADA do que está aqui! De boa que faz um bom tempo que eu não entendo transfiguração! AHH, a quem é que eu estou tentando enganar, eu nunca entendi essa coisa mesmo! Mas eu preciso, a prova é amanhã! E eu não sei nada! Eu não vou chorar, não vou. Eu queroooo chorarrr! Calma mulher! Recomponha-se!*tapa mental*. Sim, estudar!"

Capítulo 1-Introdução

"Isso mesmo, começando, a gente consegue Lily!"

Desde alquimia, indaga-se sobre como é dado o _processo da transformação substancial_.

"Então não sou só eu quem tem esse problema? A McGonagal podia dar um desconto não?"

Para tal, primeiro é necessário descobrir o que torna uma substância ela mesma, e o que a diferencia da outra.

"?"

Por muitos anos, a diferenciação era um processo empírico, onde era somente analisado os aspectos sensoriais.

"???"

Após muitos anos de estudo, descobriu-se que na verdade a diferenciação é dada através da associação diferenciada de substâncias originalmente iguais,

"O que é isso? Trava-linguá? Vamos lá, como assim? 'substancias originalmente iguais'... 'associação diferenciada'...AH, entendi! Mas se é igual, como é que fica diferente?"

Restando então a pergunta: mas se tudo é originalmente igual, como que se dá o processo da transformação substancial e transubstancial?

"Nossa, obrigada por repetir minha pergunta! Será que você não percebe que é EXATAMENTE ISSO que eu quero descobrir? Pft, livro idiota!"

-Monitor James! Monitor James!-um primeiranista da Grifinória entra correndo na biblioteca. Lily olha ameaçadoramente para o pobre menino, por ele estar atrapalhando os seus estudos.

"Acho que a Madame Pince está ficando surda afinal de contas!"

O menino corre até a mesa dos Marotos e James tira os olhos do livro para poder atender o menino.

-E ai, Jonny, ainda tentando roubar uma vassoura?

-Não senhor, monitor James!-"! SENHOR! Hahahahahahahhahahahaha. Só falta agora ele bater continência!".

-Bom mesmo, Jonny! Não quero ficar sabendo de você sendo atacado pela aranha gigante que vive no armário de vassouras. "E o menino caiu nessa?? hahahahahaha. Não acredito que o James andou usando o sonho que eu tive no primeiro ano pra assustar os primeiroanistas! Não devia ter contado pra ele... Pensando bem, a história até que é engraçada, quando você para pra pensar."

-Qual o problema, Jonny?

-É a minha amiga, Monitor James!

"Eu vou chamar ele de 'Monitor James' por um bom tempo! Obrigada Jonny!"

-O que aconteceu com a sua amiga? Calma, qual amiga, Jonny?

- A Rose, lembra dela? Que estava comigo naquele dia que eu me perdi...-James indicou que sim com a cabeça- Então, os pais dela estavam na lista do Profeta – a animação do rosto de todos os presentes foi diminuindo- Ela conversou com o Professor Diretor, mas ela está tão triste que eu queria saber se você, Monitor James, poderia conversar com ela.

"Ohn, que triste! Eu não acredito que essa Rose perdeu os pais! Estúpidos 'Comensais da Morte'! Eu não acredito que estou com vontade de chorar..."

-Lógico que posso...

-Ótimo, eu vou buscar ela!-Jonny saiu correndo para fora da biblioteca pouco mais animado do que quando entrou. Lily, que estava observando tudo de canto de olho, reparou nos olhares trocados entre os marotos, e como o clima entre eles havia mudado. O sorriso de Sirus havia desaparecido, e ele havia ficado quase sombrio. Remus e Peter pareciam tristes, quase que melancólicos. James bagunçou seu cabelo meio distante e parecia um pouco cansado. Quando sua mão alcançou a nuca, ele deu uma massageada na área como que para relaxar.

"Será que eu devo ir dizer alguma coisa?Mas dizer o que? Que eu não gosto quando o sorriso desaparece do rosto dele?! Pft, isso parece estranho até na minha cabeça!...OPS, ele olhou para cá! Será que ele reparou que eu estava olhando? Nah! Ele não é tão perceptível assim! Eu estou olhando para meu livro! Sim! VIU! Eu estou olhando para o livro e não para você, Potter-Prepotente!Viu só...ohn, ele parece tão triste!"

Jonny voltou acompanhado por Rose. Rose era uma primeiranista também Grifinória, um pouco baixa para sua idade, ruiva e de olhos azuis brilhantes. Seu rosto estava vermelho e inchado, sinal que ela havia chorado bastante. Lily se sentiu estranha em relação à Rose, como se fossem muito parecidas, até demais.

"Que isso, Lily! Não pense bobeiras! Nós Ruivas temos que ficar unidas, afinal somos bem raras!".

James, ao ver Rose se aproximar da mesa, se levanta e estende sua mão na direção da menina, que a aceita rapidamente, colocando sua pequena mão na mão de James.

-Vamos ali conversar, que tal Rose?

Rose afirmou balançando sua cabeça e caminhou junto a James para uma janela próxima, visível ainda para Lily. Jonny sentou-se no lugar de James, e começou a espiar o livro que os marotos ainda seguravam.

"Será que eu devo realmente deixar o James cuidar disso sozinho? Ele tem a amplitude emocional de uma ervilha!Só espero que ela não tente suicídio depois disso. Que idéia absurda, falar com o Potter! Se bem que...hum...talvez...o jeito que ele olha para ela é tão... reconfortante! Queria que ele olhasse assim para mim...! EU NÃO PENSEI ISSO! EU NÃO PENSEI ISSO! Eu não quero o Potter olhando para mim de nenhum jeito!Ei, a Rose está parando de chorar! Ow, ele é bom! Não posso negar que ele é atencioso, e foi tão... fofo... com essa menina que eu não consigo nem sentir raiva dele!Acho que eu nunca tinha visto ele assim antes. Ele mudou tanto, como foi que eu não reparei nisso? O rosto dele está tão diferente! Parece mais...sei lá, homem sabe? O que está acontecendo, por que eu quero estar no lugar da Rose agora? Só porque ele abraçou ela, não deve ser! Não. Não pode ser! Eu não acre...hum...por que o Remus e o Black estão olhando para mim desse jeito? Será que eles viram onde eu estava olhando? Não, não pode ser!Olha pro livro Lily!Não James, LIVRO! Por que eu quero olhar pro James? Isso é absurdo! Eu tenho que estudar, não ficar secando ele. Merlin, eu estava secando ele!Era isso não era? Eu estava SECANDO JAMES POTTER! Não acredito nisso! Não pode ser!..."

-AI!!- Lily, por estar perdida na euforia dos seus pensamentos, não reparou que segurava o livro cada vez mais fortemente. O que ela esqueceu era que esse livro era um dos quais a Madame Pince colocou um feitiço para atacar aqueles que manuseavam sem cuidado.

"Lily Evans foi atacada por um livro na biblioteca! Isso sim que é manchete!Patético! Acho que está na hora de eu ir embora daqui. Não me está fazendo nada bem! Ainda mais porque não gosto do jeito que esses dois ai estão me olhando!"

Ela recolheu todas as suas coisas o mais rápido que pode e saiu da biblioteca, tentando causar o menor alvoroço possível. Quando chegou no corredor, soltou a respiração que não percebeu que estar prendendo, e começou a ir para a Salão Comunal, em busca de paz.

"Eu só posso estar ficando louca! Só pode ser isso! Eu sempre soube que meu destino final seria a ala de loucos do St. Mugus, mas eu nunca imaginei que seria assim tão cedo. Será que a madame Pomfrey* me deixa ficar na enfermaria enquanto minha cama não fica pronta no ? Hum, vale a pena tentar, eu acho! Eu só não consigo entender que loucura é essa! E POR QUE RAIOS A IMAGEM DO POTTER NÃO ME SAI DA CABEÇA! Só pode ser o primeiro sintoma da loucura incurável. Dor de cabeça chegando! Já consigo sentir meu cérebro inchando!Isso não deve ter nada a ver com aquele sonho maluco que eu tive de mim e do James casando né? Foi só um sonho não foi? FOI, NÃO FOI?? Já sei, isso tudo é culpa daquela louca da Vablatsky³! Desde daquele maldito dia que ela me disse que eu tenho "um dom ligado ao futuro" eu não consigo mais viver! Tenho certeza que isso tudo é culpa dela! Agora eu acho que tudo pode ser o que ela estava se referindo. Cara, eu sempre soube que eu não deveria fazer Adivinhação. Eu nunca pensei que a Adivinhação me atingiria! Como é que eu iria imaginar que a professora 'eu tenho o dom' estaria andando pelos corredores de madrugada? Ela tinha que ter uma visão bem naquele instante, não podia ser outro momento! MALDITO KARMA! Calma Lily, respira! Não deve ter nada a ver com o que aquela maluca te disse. Não, NÃO TEM! EU NÂO VOU CASAR COM O POTTER! Por mais que eu goste de conversar com ele, ver ele, achar ele cheiroso, gostoso, os olhos dele serem lindos, e o sorriso dele me faz parecer uma gelatina de morango com olhos... Eu não vou casar com o Potter por mais que eu esteja apaixonada por ele...OPAAA! PARA A FITA! Eu? Pensei? Que? Eu?Estou? APAIXONADA?Por? Ele? Como assim? Da onde que surgiu isso??? Não pode ser isso!! NÃO! É impossível!*imagem mental do James-cena na biblioteca* Merlin! Será que...?"

-Amorentia*- disse Lily para a Mulher Gorda. Lily entrou na Salão Comunal que estava estranhamente calmo.

"Humm... o que será que aconteceu aqui?? Será que... ah, deixa quieto! Com um sol desse lá fora eu também estaria nos jardins! Isso não faz sentido! Por que eu passaria tantos anos recusando ele, brigando com ele, odiando ele para no fim acabar assim,apaixonada? Merlin, e eu nem nego mais! Isso não deve ser verdade, não deve ser assim que se descobre apaixonada. Ah, a quem é que eu estou tentando enganar? Não se existe um jeito certo de descobrir que gosta de alguém. Se bem que um manual seria muito bem vindo! E agora, como é que eu fico perto dele? Só de pensar nele parece que eu engoli uma batedeira! Um passo por vez Lily! Um passo por vez!SEM PÂNICO! Não tem nem como saber se eu estou apaixonada por ele mesmo!..."

-Hei, Lily! Tudo bom?-James entrou na sala comunal e foi direto para a escada, como se estivesse com pressa. Lily somente acompanhou ele com o olhar, e ficou olhando para a escada, mesmo depois dele já ter sumido.

"É, eu acho que estou mesmo caidinha por ele! Estou p-e-r-d-i-d-a! E agora o que eu faço? Estudo! Sim, é isso que eu vou fazer! Estudar e não me preocupar com isso, pelo menos tentar! Isso tem que dar certo!..."

_"Querido,_

_ É, acho que posso te chamar de querido. Nunca pensei que usaria esta palavra quando se tratasse de você, e ainda sem o tom de ironia. Posso com todo meu coração te chamar assim, e meu coração parece vibrar ao dizer isso._

_ Eu poderia dizer muitas coisas, mas só o fato de estar aqui escrevendo ao invés de estar estudando para a prova de transfiguração de amanhã já diz bastante. Se você me conhece tão bem como algumas vezes me disse, você entende então a gravidade da situação. Não me espanta se eu for parar na ala de loucura do St. Mugus pela manhã. Me espanta eu já não estar lá._

_ Eu tenho as minhas loucuras, e os meus medos. Tenho as minhas idéias mais malucas, e os desejos mais sem sentido. Você me disse tantas vezes que eu era perfeita que confesso que um dia cheguei muito próxima de acreditar em você por um instante. Mas eu não sou, e é isso que me preocupa: __Você__ me vê perfeita. O que será que vai acontecer quando você descobrir que eu não sou como você pensa?_

_O que vai acontecer comigo sem você? Quantas vezes você já me mostrou seus sentimentos e eu virei as costas? Isso é o que mais dói e me amedronta. Será que você será tão cruel comigo como um dia eu fui com você?_

_ Eu vi você mudar bem diante dos meus olhos. Me pergunto por que demorei tanto para perceber. Não entendo como pude ficar tão cega, pelo que agora me parece uma eternidade."_

* * *

**1-Truques Marotos para marotos de truz**

"_Truques Marotos para Marotos de Truz_ é um livro de Feitiços de autoria desconhecida. Este foi um de uma série de outros livros que Harry Potter estava procurando uma solução para a segunda prova do Torneio Tribruxo em que Harry devia respirar debaixo d'água. Na realidade, o livro mais serviu como apoio para ele descansar a cabeça depois de tantas buscas sem sucesso."

**Em inglês:** _Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts_

**2- Teoria das Transformações Transubstanciais**

_Teoria das Transformações Transubstanciais_ é um livro dedicado a área de Transfiguração. Este livro, como inúmeros outros localizados na Biblioteca de Hogwarts, possuem um feitiço posto por Madame Pince que o faz atacar qualquer um que o manuseie com descuidado, já tendo atacado até o o próprio Dumbledore.

**3- Cassandra Vablatsky**

Nesse caso eu pensei numa autora de livros e considerei como a professora antes da Louca Lá...

**Fonte: Dicionario da Madame Pince, do Potterish**

* * *

**NA**

Olá todo mundo, se você não faz a menor ideia do que está acontecendo então volta para o que veio antes e entende... são cenas e depois uma carta que a Lily escreveu depois...

Vamos aos reviews:

**Karen Pads:** Desculpa desculpa desculpa! Eu sei que demorei (se chicoteia). Espero que você continue acompanhando e tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Ginny Danae Malfoy: ** Ahhh Danae! Fico tão feliz que eu te fiz gostar de JL xD. E Gostaria mtmtmtmtmtmtmtm de te pedir desculpas por não ter tido tempo pra betar sua fic. MIL desculpas, de verdade, eu fiquei me sentindo muito mal. Espero que esse capitulo possa compensar pelo menos um pouco o que eu fiz... *.* Desculpaaaaaa

**Mari IP:** Obrigada pelo review xDEspero que você tenha gostado bastante desse capitulo xD

**MMMM:** Nossa me senti muito feliz com o seu review. Fico muito feliz que eu tenha te agrado, e espero muito não ter te decepcionado com esse capitulo.

SIM, eu sei! Eu demorei demais! Mas juro que vou tentar fazer que isso não aconteça mais! Gente a faculdade tem hora que parece que quer me matar!Bom, Review!!! Eu preciso de feedback! Senão não escrevo mais, viu!!!

**Próximo capitulo: Strip-tease**

Por fim, gostaria de agradecer a todos que apoiaram, principalmente à minha beta: Lady Malfoy.

Malfeito feito

Nox

Lily Fifi LaFolle


	3. II: Striptease

_A mera aparição do objeto, por muitas vezes, é mais desconcertante do que a própria existência. Através do contato, o desejo emerge dos pontos obscuros dos nossos segredos. _

**Capitulo II**

"**Strip-tease"**

-Alice, eu estou te falando! Não tem como o Frank estar te traindo! Ele te ama! É louco por você!

-Lily, eu não sei, ele está tão estanho, parece que está escondendo alguma coisa de mim o tempo todo.

-Lis, será que não é você quem está encanando a toa, vendo coisas onde não tem nada?

-Não sei, Lily, ele está distante demais, infeliz até. Eu não sei o que eu faço, ele está parecendo até você!

-Ei!

- E por falar nisso, o que se passa com você, ein Lily? Eu não te entendo! Você tem olheiras, parece cansada, não come direito, não briga mais pelo muffin de morango, e ontem quando eu te perguntei se você queria ir na cozinha comigo buscar um milk-shake você disse que tinha que terminar de ler um livro! Essa não é você, Lily querida! Você não escreve mais suas poesias! Você até está mais distraída do que normalmente é, o que, venhamos, é quase um suicídio!

-Eu não sou tão distraída assim!

-Nem tente mudar de assunto, eu sei que você é mestre nisso, mas desta vez isso não vai dar certo. Pode ir abrindo a matraca.

-Não tem nada para contar Lis, sério!

-Huh-hum, e eu sou a fada dos dentes... e nem me fale que eu tenho cara de fada!

-Alice, eu não sei te explicar... Eu não sei o que você quer q eu te...Ai merlin!Atrás da estátua, agora!- Lily carregou Alice junto com ela para trás de uma estátua do corredor leste

-Se isso é mais uma das suas formas de me fazer esquecer o assunto, fique sabendo que não vai dar certo!

-Fica quieta, eles vão nos achar assim!

-Ahn, o qu...

-Shiu!

Alice ficou quieta, ainda mais que a Lily fez sua cara ameaçadora número 4, sendo a 1 a pior e a 10 a engraçada. Alice observou onde Lily olhava freneticamente. "Os marotos? O que se passa com a Lily? Será que ela enlouqueceu de vez? Esses loucos são escandalosos mesmo ein! Mas não faz sentido ela se esconder deles, e...perai... olheiras, falta de apetite...temer ser vista, mas ficar observando com cara de … apaixonada! É isso, ela está apaixonada por algum dos marotos! Mas qual deles? Humm... qual de vocês causa a insônia da pequena Lily, ein? Se fosse o Remus ela me contaria... O Sirus não faz o tipo dela, era mais fácil ela adotar ele do que namorar. Peter? Se for ele eu mato ela. Então só pode ser... O JAMES! Meu Merlin! Como é que eu não percebi isso antes, está estampado! Eu sou a pior amiga ever!" A este ponto, os marotos já haviam terminado de atravessar o corredor, rumo à aula de feitiços. Lily virou-se para olhar sua amiga somente para encontrar um olhar confuso.

-O James, Lily? Tinha que ser logo o James?

-Ah, Lis! Eu não sei como isso aconteceu! Sério! Me mata?

-Eu só vou te matar por não me ter contato! Quanto tempo?

-Ah, um mês, mais ou menos, pelo menos que eu percebi...

- Mas por que tanta infelicidade? Você já tentou falar com ele? Até ano passado a Europa inteira sabia do dito amor por você!

- Aí que está o problema! "Até ano passado" entende? Ele finalmente fez o que eu sempre o mandei fazer: me esquecer! Ele tinha que me obedecer logo _nisso?_

_-_Ai, Lily, mas será que ele não gosta mais de você?

-Ah, eu tentei dar umas indiretas e coisas assim, mas ele nem repara em mim!

-Hum, não sei, mas você não é muito boa nesse lance de indiretas. Elas são indiretas até demais! A gente atestou isso no quinto ano lembra? E ai, o que a gente faz agora?

-Vamos para a aula, que já estamos atrasadas!

Lily e Alice saíram do esconderijo improvisado, e foram para a sala da ala Leste, para a aula de feitiços. Ao chegar à sala perceberam que chegaram a tempo, antes do professor, porém, todos os alunos já estavam na sala, e só haviam restado dois lugares vagos, que para a sorte e azar era exatamente atrás as carteiras dos marotos, na parte mais alta da sala.

-Lily, esse teu karma é um caso sério! Já pensou em trocar uma ideia com a Vablatsky?

-Nem venha me falar dessa aí, viu! Sei lá, eu devo ter nascido em baixo de Lilith ou algo assim! Vamos logo acabar com isso.

"Um passo depois do outro, um degrau de cada vez Lily, sem neura! Tudo vai dar certo!Viu só! Mais um degrau e tudo acaba! Não olha para o lado, eles não são animais que podem sentir cheiro do seu medo. Relaxa!"

-Bom dia, Lily! Não te vi hoje no café! "MERDA!"

-E-eu acordei atrasada... - Lily virou para conversar com James e acabou prendendo o tecido da saia na mesa, que acabou por interromper o movimento de virada de corpo.

-Opa, cuidado aí! Quer ajuda?

-N-NÃO! Não precisa!- "Eu tinha que cometer uma gafe logo agora? E gagejar pra completar? Quase que eu fico sem roupa na frente dele! E pra ajudar, ou melhor, não ajudar eu tinha que ficar vermelha logo agora? Eu te odeio Potter!"

-Bom dia, senhores! Desculpe-me pelo atraso, uma das escadas mudou de lugar! Vamos então começar, se a senhorita Evans puder se sentar!

-Hum, Professor! Eu preciso de uma ajuda aqui, minha saia ficou presa... - A sala inteira riu.

- Ah Senhorita, essa mesa anda fazendo esse tipo de coisas ultimamente... Alguém colocou um feitiço nela, que eu não tive tempo de descobrir qual ainda. Eu suspeito que tenha sido algum primeiranista.

-Desculpe-me, mas o Sr. está querendo dizendo que eu vou ter que ficar assim?

-Ah, não se preocupe Senhorita Evans, eu sei como lhe tirar daí. Eu só não sei como tirar o feitiço permanentemente.

-Por favor, Professor!

-Claro Claro! Só um instante. - O professor Fitwick escalou sua habitual montanha de livros, pegou sua varinha e realizou um feitiço não-verbal que permitiu que Lily e sua saia ficassem livres da mesa e ela pode finalmente se sentar.

-Agora, se podemos começar: O Feitiço fhfo hihdho ihfop nchdsohdohfshdia ... (é assim que a Lily está escutando o professor...)

"Esses primeiranistas mal-ditos! Só me metem em encrenca! É tudo culpa deles! Se não fosse assim, eu não ficaria babando no James na biblioteca, e viveria feliz em minha ignorância! Só quero dormir, e quando acordar estar no ano passado, com James ainda gostando de mim. Aiai, por que é que as coisas não poderiam ser diferentes ein? Aí está a Lis, olhando o Frank com essa cara de apaixonada, e o Frank olhando de canto de olho pra ela, e mandando bilhetinho quando o professor vira de costas. Eu queria tanto que com o James fosse assim comigo... Ah, eu são tão burra! Não sei como essa escola pode ter me aceito... pensando bem, eles aceitaram o Malfoy...Mas isso não vem ao caso, porque ele é "sangue puro" e rico... Ah, James. Dói tanto te ver todos os dias, sonhar com você todas as noites, estar perto de você, mas sem estar com você. Tão perto, mas tão longe... e eu tão errada!"

"_Podia muito bem usar essa aula para escrever algum poema ou algo assim. Mas aparentemente o jeito perdi. Não sei onde buscar inspiração, você é meu farol, mas um farol encoberto pela densa neblina. Essa aula contém nomes difíceis e complicados demais. Ao invés de prestar atenção e copiar estou aqui: boiando, escrevendo um reflexo, uma divagação, uma alucinação... Não devia, mas fazer o que se a matéria me é desinteressante. É mais interessante descobrir aonde minha mente pode levar. É um mundo ilimitado, sem regras, sem fronteiras, pré-definições, passado. Um lugar onde eu posso ser eu somente, inteiramente, plenamente. E lá ninguém me faz sentir nada além de alegria e amor. Lá ninguém me faz sofrer. Lá eu não mais chorarei as muitas lágrimas que choro todas as noites ao perceber que a culpa foi minha, que eu fui burra e cega. Lá eu sou a perfeição que você vê, que você merece."_

_

* * *

_

**NA: **Sim, eu sei, demorei! Além disso, esse capítulo não foi betado, então tem váarioss erros, é só não manter a conta que você quase não percebe...

Como não recebo reviews, vou simplesmente terminar a fic para desencargo de consciência.

Quem tiver perguntas, é só me enviar um e-mail.

Malfeito-feito

Nox

Lily LaFolle


	4. III: Duende Ladrão

_Por que sentimos falta de uma coisa? E ainda mais, por que sentimos falta do que nunca tivemos? Por que criamos ilusões reais demais que só nos causam dor?_

_

* * *

_

**Capitulo III**

"**Duende Ladrão"**

"Quem é que eu estou tentando enganar? O que eu estava achando? Que somente por ser fim de semana ele pararia na Sala Comunal? Ou que eu simplesmente o veria hoje? Que ele apareceria na minha frente simplesmente porque eu... porque eu estou com, ah... saudade. Quer saber! Cansei de ficar feita mulher casada dos anos 30, plantada em casa esperando o marido voltar do trabalho! Eu me recuso! Ainda mais que eu não sou casada com o James! *flash de um sonho que Lily teve deles se casando* Isso não quer dizer nada, ouviu! Para de pensar besteira! Ahh, maldita Vablatsky!Ela definitivamente vai ser a causa do meu aneurisma! Chega!"

Lily levantou-se decidida da poltrona que ocupava quase a manhã inteira, e fingia ler um livro enquanto encarava a entrada da Sala Comunal dos Monitores Chefes. Subiu as escadas rapidamente e estava quase a abrir a porta de seu cômodo, quando ouviu um barulho parecido com o de quando alguém passa pelo quadro que guarda a Sala. Ela voltou para o alto da escada, e olhou com muita atenção para o Salão.

"Humm, não tem como ele ter saído sem passar por mim, e ele também não entrou... Ah, maldita Vablatsky! Ela já me causou um aneurisma. Só espero morrer rápido!"

Lily entrou no seu quarto, que estava totalmente bagunçado. Ai se as pessoas soubessem como Lily realmente era: desorganizada. Ela era um exemplo de organização em todas as suas atividades, e sempre mantia todos os ambientes que passava organizados, todos com a exceção de seu quarto. Era o único lugar do mundo que ela se permitia bagunçar, pois era o único que era só dela, e de mais ninguém, então a bagunça não incomodaria.

Lily pegou suas roupas que estavam jogadas em cima de seu baú, e começou a separá-las. Como começou a dar trabalho demais dobrá-las novamente, ela acabou colocando todas as roupas que estavam pelo seu quarto no cesto para serem lavadas. Após cuidar das roupas, Lily decidiu arrumar sua escrivaninha. Pegou tudo que estava em cima dela, coisas que se amontoavam durante a semana, que ela tirava se sua mochila após um longo dia de aulas, e colocou tudo em cima de seu baú. Depois separou todos os livros que estavam nesse monte, e os colocou em ordem em uma das prateleiras de sua estante. Pegou mais alguns jogados pelo chão, ao lado da sua cama, e os colocou no lugar. Por fim juntou todas as penas, e as colocou na gaveta da escrivaninha, junto com os vidros de tinta, e separou os pergaminhos que ainda não tinham sido utilizados e os colocou em outra gaveta. Parou um pouco para analisar os pergaminhos utilizados. Os que continham anotações de aula foram para a última gaveta da mesa, os que eram tarefas foram para cima da mesa, em ordem de entrega, e os outros dois que eram escritos sobre o James foram para a caixa azul, que ficava numa de suas gavetas da penteadeira. Sua caixinha de segredos. Aproveitou para arrumar sua penteadeira também, colocando seus produtos em ordem e estética. Olhou a sua volta, e tudo estava arrumado.

"É, isso ainda não me fez parar de pensar nele...e agora o que eu faço?"

Você por acaso não saberia o que eu poderia fazer agora, não é, Sr. Bigode?- o ursinho de pelúcia lhe encarou de volta de cima da cama com seus olhinhos brilhante e cara animada- É, foi o que eu imaginei... Ai ai, nada como um banho para nos fazer sentir melhor...

Lily pegou sua toalha vermelha (porque tudo da grifinória era vermelho ou vermelho e amarelo "dourado") e foi para o banheiro comum dos monitores chefes, localizado exatamente no meio dos dois dormitórios, que eram frente a frente. Ao abrir a porta, Lily se lembrou o quanto que ela odiava no início do ano abrir a porta e dar de cara com o James pela amanhã.

"Ah, seu eu soubesse que um dia sentiria falta disso..."

Ao chegar ao banheiro, trancou a porta (uma pequena precaução que virou um vício), e olhou para a linda e grande banheira inglesa, e depois se dirigiu à Lady do quadro, que ficava numa das paredes

_-__Bonjour, Simonette! Ça va bien?_

(Bom dia, Simonette! Tudo bem?)

_-Lily! Bonjour, chérie! Très bien, et tu? _

(Lily! Bom dia, querida! Muito bem, e você?)

_-Je ne suis pas mal! _

(Não estou mal!)

_-Oh, je vois! Dis-moi, que-ce que ce passe avec le beau garçon?_

(Ah, vejo! Me diga, o que acontece com o garoto bonito?)

_-Comme? Je ne sais pas!_

(Como? Eu não sei!)

_-Il était très mal, triste. Tu ne sais pas pourquoi?_

(Ele estava muito mal, triste. Você não sabe por que?)

_-Non, je n'ai pas lui vu il-y-a deux jours._

(Não, eu não o vejo tem dois dias.)

_« __L'amour, comme l'aimant, attire ». Au revoir!_

(O amor, como o imã, atrai. Adeus!)

"O que será que ela quer dizer com isso?Sei lá viu, ás vezes eu tenho medo dela... mas o que será que ela quer com "ele está triste"? AHHH que raiva, estou começando a achar que é pessoal, que ele está fugindo de mim de propósito! Ah Lily, deixa disso vai! Isso já teoria da conspiração demais até mesmo para mim!Faz tanto tempo que eu não o vejo que não tenho a menor idéia do que esta acontecendo, de como ele está. Quer saber! Sem James Potter! Isso já está virando obsessão até demais! Lálálálálá é tão gostoso tomar banho! Isso Lily, você realmente sabe como iniciar uma conversa ein! Acho que preciso melhorar um pouco minhas habilidades de comunicação. Ah! Isso não está dando muito certo. O banho era pra me fazer relaxar, esquecer, e agora a única coisa que eu consigo pensar em "il était très mal, triste" ahhhhhhhhhh!_Merci beaucoup, Simonette!_ (Muito obrigada, Simonette). Pensa em outra coisa, onde já se viu ficar pensando exclusivamente em homens, ein dona Lily? Vamos lá, abstrai, Lily, abstrai. Huuu, borboletas num jardim florido, um dia de sol perfeito para um piquenique, o vento suave refrescante. Uma sobra de uma árvore, num campo de lírios branco e rosa, o leve som de água corrente e cristalina. Algumas nuvens no céu, somente pra brincar de adivinhar que forma é... Uma toalha no chão xadrez entre vermelho e branco, o perfume envolvente.

Lily fecha os olhos e respira bem fundo, 'ah, como eu adoro o cheiro da primavera!'. Enquanto está com os olhos fechados é surpreendida com um abraço quente. Um sorriso se abre em seus lábios instantaneamente:

-Achei que você não viria mais!

-Não perderia isso por nada. Desculpa ter tido que trabalhar na nossa Lua de Mel. Prometo te recompensar...

-Haha, e quem foi que te disse que eu quero ser recompensada, ein Sr Potter?

-Não é como você resistisse meu charme.

-Você apostaria nisso?

-Tudo o que eu tenho.

Após essa declaração, James aproximou-se ainda mais de Lily e a beijou, delicadamente, apaixonadamente, como que para recordar cada sentido, cada toque, como se fosse a primeira vez novamente, como se não quisesse mais nada, não existisse mais nada.

-Ah, eu odeio quando você faz isso, eu não consigo pensar.

-Então vamos aproveitar quando milagres acontecem, Sra. Potter.

-Diz de novo?

-O que? Senhora Potter?

-É

-Minha mulher, a Senhora Potter. A mulher da minha vida, quem eu amo. E a única que conseguiria me fazer largar a vida de maroto

-Ah então você largou? Eu não recebi essa coruja...

-Engraçadinha! E eu tentando ser romântico...

James sentou-se na toalha de piquenique, deixando Lily para trás em pé, onde estavam antes.

-Ahh querido, não precisa ficar emburradinho assim não. Eu te amo, e muito! Você é a melhor coisa que já me aconteceu, e eu não te trocaria por nada. E eu te amo como você é, e isso é o todo que você é por mais que isso possa vir a me derivar um aneurisma de preocupação ou algo semelhante, mas eu nunca te pediria para mudar quem você é, seria totalmente contrário ao sentimento que sinto por você.

-Você sempre sabe o que me dizer.

-Fazer o quê? Eu achei teu manual de instruções.

-Você esta virando marota demais ein! Está na hora de restringir seu contato com o resto do grupo.

-Vai dizer que você não gosta de mim assim?

-Oh se gosto, ainda mais quando você faz aquilo que você fez ontem... O que você acha de usar esse manual ai ein?

-Hum não sei, uma condição?

-Qual?

-Você precisa me ter em seus braços antes, acha que é assim fácil?

Ao dizer isso, Lily vira-se e sai correndo no campo de flores. Ela nunca se imaginou assim tão feliz, tão leve e despreocupada. Tão amada. Quando se dá por si, James já a tinha alcançado e a jogado no chão carinhosamente enquanto deitava-se por cima dela.

- Não vale! Você trapaceou!

- Não me lembro de você ter colocado nenhuma regra.

- Sempre tem uma próxima vez...

- Assim você me deixa tentado...

- Então me tenta também.

James beijou Lily novamente..."

Lily acorda assustada na banheira, após entrar um pouco de água no seu nariz:

"Calma ai, onde estou? (olha ao lado e se localiza) Ok, vida real, Hogwarts, solteira. Isso, ok! Ai meu merlinzinho, para de ficar zoando com a minha cabeça vai, não quero mais sonhar com ele, naaaaaaooooo! E isso é o tipo de sonho para se ter? A Alice está corrompendo minha caixa de sonhos! Para tudo, está tudo bem, tudo azul... não, foco, aqui, presente e real, nada de alucinações! Pra mim já chega de banho, cansei, não ajudou em nada, não muito obrigada! Cadê minha toalha? Ok, pronto, e agora minha roupa? Cadê minha roupa? Ótimo! Perfeito! Vou ter que ir de toalha pelo corredor. AI, tudo que eu merecia. Meu querido karma, tire umas férias temporárias, ok? Vai dar tudo certo, não tem ninguém no corredor. Um passo no chão frio depois do outro... AIMELINAIMELINAIMELIN! A porta do James acabou de abrir so-zi-nha! Mas não tem ninguém, eu chamei pelo James e nada! Eu entro ou não? Acho melhor eu entrar, e se tiver algum duende lá dentro roubando o pomo de ouro dele? Ele adora aquele pomo! Eu vou entrar lá e espantar esse ladrãozinho de meia gente. Olha até que o quarto dele é limpo e arrumado. Não super limpo, mas mais do que eu tinha imaginado, e nem tem muitas coisas jogadas. Hum cadê o ladrãozinho, ein? Onde será que ele se escon-AHHHHHHH! Hum até que a cama dele é gostosa! AI MEU DEUS! Sai daí Lily, sai! Maldito palhaço, você tinha que pular fora da caixa logo agora? Bom, esta tudo em ordem eu vou saindo daqui antes que mais alguma coisa me assuste! Pronto, corredor, viva inteira e sobrevivente. Isso foi o barulho da passagem? Corra Lily, corra! Ufa! Lar doce quarto, como vai? Hum, nada de barulho lá fora... de duas, uma: ou eu estou mais louca do que foi diagnosticado, ou esse castelo é assombrado! Der, o castelo é assombrado! Com certeza é o Pirraça ou algum outro fantasma, ou até mesmo elfos domésticos. Isso, castelo=assombrado. Perfeito!E agora? Pijama ou jeans e moletom? Ah estou cansada de mofar aqui, jeans e moletom e um cachecol pra um passeio! ...Vamos passear...para onde? …. Já sei, 'para onde o vento me levar'. Vento, sopre filho, sopre! Hum tem mais vento daqui, e aqui... É, lá fora faz sentido, onde mais teria vento? Hum, já sei! Uma aventura, seguir o vento de olhos fechados, quer aventura maior do que essa? Só espero não estar caminhando para a floresta proibida, por sorte não tem muita gente fora do castelo hoje, imagina só ver a Monitora-chefe andando de olhos fechados pelo jardim? AH cansei de andar, vamos ver onde que eu fui parar. Parede? Ótimo senso de direção, uma parede alta. Olha só, tem bandeirinhas em cima do muro... CAMPO DE QUADRIBOL! Eu estou no campo de quadribol! Corro ou fico...? Ah, ninguém vai me ver, sem contar que eu nunca vim aqui antes, de verdade. Quem será que está treinando, vamos dar uma espiada... Ótimo, perfeito, eu não tinha te mandado sair de férias não, ein KARMA MALDITO! 'Grifinória vaivai, vai mais forte que um leão' ah, como eu odeio esse pseudo-hino. Acho que ninguém vai me ver se eu ficar sentadinha aqui. Mama mia, agora eu entendo porque todas as meninas vêm assistir esse treino. Que James-delicia!*suspiro*. Chega! Vou embora, isso já deu errado demais! Mocinha, você está deste momento em diante PROIBIDA permanentemente de ver, pensar, sonhar, alucinar, babar, cogitar, respirar, lembrar, recordar, ou qualquer outra coisa referente ao James Potter novamente!"

"_Te vi, e aquele arrepio se instalou em mim. Aquele frio no estomago, as borboletas viajando, e uma vontade de falar com você, de ouvir sua voz e de preferência bem perto do meu ouvido. É um tormento saber que não sou nada para você. Sou mais uma na multidão de formas."_

_

* * *

_

_**Simonette (francês)**__: Aquela que ouve._

_Fonte: dicionário de nomes._

**NA:** Mais um capitulo tosco, mal escrito e cheio de erros e sem betagem para a coleção...

Quem sabe as coisas melhoram nos próximos?

Vamos contar com a sorte...

Malfeito-feito!

Nox!

Lily LaFolle.


End file.
